Essen wie Kätzchen
by HopelessOsaka
Summary: “Teach me how to keep a kitten alive,” Leon announced on his front steps.


**Disclaimer:** (Herbal) Osaka-neechan does not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Author:** (Herbal) Osaka-neechan

**Focus pairing:** Cloud Leon

**Characters:** Cloud, Leon, The Bundle

**Warning:** An inappropriate title that YOU, READER, clicked on. D: ..AND HYPOTHERMIA IS BAD. YOU CAN **DIE** FROM IT, FOOL.

**Summary:** "Teach me how to keep a kitten alive," Leon announces on his front steps.

**Point of view:** Cloud

**Perspective:** Third person progressive _(Until YOU disagree)_

_The conceptual corner:_ This took about ten minutes; was supposed to be a dribble-drabble, but got a bit extended.

AND YOU KNOW WHAT?

Frankly, my dear… Osaka-neechan likes it. :O

(But do YOU give a damn?! No? THAT'S PRECISELY WHY YOU HAVEN'T DIED IN FOUR HUNDRED YEARS, YOU EMO PIECE OF PUNK.)

:3 OKAY—

_The reception corner:_ People don't usually like Osaka-nee's cracks. But she types them up anyway. :D

Right— not much to say, except if you can read the title: yeah, HAHA, what're you going to do, laugh _with_ her?

Osaka-nee found the Leon caring after Stitch idea right off someone's lap. And it bit her (i.e. owner).

-

* * *

-

**ESSEN WIE K****Ä****TCHEN**

-

* * *

-

"Teach me how to keep a kitten alive," Leon announces on his front steps.

Cloud stares at him for a good half minute, before promptly, lightly, shutting the door (on Leon's face).

He walks back to his living room, sits down on the singular couch, and resumes staring blankly at his TV as a woman repetitively shoots her husband in the face. Then, after another full half minute's consideration, he gets back up again, walks back to the door, and opens it to cordially let Leon in.

Rain thunders on outside; lightning strikes not far away. Leon's black, baggy shirt and denim jeans leak, water streaming to and leaving pools on the floorboards trailing after him as Cloud leads him to the living room. Cloud plops down on his singular couch, arm immediately digging around for a remote. Leon shifts back and forth on his heels; he knows he is enough trouble.

In the dim light from the lamp in the corner, it becomes apparent that Leon holds a bundle in his arm gently. This bundle is a noisy thing. The noises— distinguished as snores by Cloud, who wrenches the remote from underneath the cushion— are in actuality screeches from Hell beneath them, much of the puddle surrounding Leon on the floor now identified to be an immense amount of slobbering.

Cloud's demeanor does not shift as he presses the button on the rediscovered remote, the TV blinking off. "How would I know how to keep a kitten alive, Leon?" Cloud soon after expresses with a sigh, pushing his bangs away as he turned to stare at the man standing by his side.

Leon cradles his bundle with a smile and hums: "You've learned to keep yourself alive."

There is a groove that furrows under Cloud's lips as he frowns.

"Is that some kind of distraction? Droning over physiology?" he demands. The blond props his elbow on the arm of his singular couch, chin on his palm and glaring up towards the man.

Several minutes pass, and Leon's smile slips away.

"Can I take a shower?" asks Leon, awkwardly. He pulls the bundle closer to him; his figure arms are shaking. His entire figure, essentially.

"You have no kitten." counters Cloud.

"I'm cold," Leon mutters, and his teeth indeed chatter, fiercely.

"I see no kitten." Cloud challenges.

The bundle, giving a blue impression on matted fur, chokes on its salivation. Cloud does not move his firm, gleaming gaze through the minutes ticking past; the man in front of him is beginning to quake from the chill, seeped in his skin from the downpour outside.

"Stitch was…_lonely_," Leon says, finally.

Stitch rolls on his back in Leon's arms, tongue flopping out of his mouth as he continues to sleep.

Cloud sighs, again, and eyelids squeezing shut, he slowly stands.

Leaning in, he murmurs: "Forget him… I'm taking a shower."

Another smile slowly blossoms from Leon's lips. All he desires after now is being able to feel Cloud's long, spindly fingers lacing his, but hypothermia seems to have settled in as he dumps his package on the ground, following the older man upstairs (and spraining his ankle halfway there).

When Stitch awakens, he is lonely for quite a while, and Cloud's home is thusly rampaged.

-

* * *

-

**END**

-

* * *

-

_The crackpot corner:_ Cloud's a bad(ass) teacher. ››;;


End file.
